Exiled Mind
by Person37
Summary: When an unknown force traps Squall inside of his own mind, its up to his friends to rescue him.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note. I don't own any of the characters. Started a new story. Also working on my others. My computer passed away quite a while back and I had to save for a new one. I plan on posting regularly again. I hope you like this. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated.

**__**

Exiled Mind

Chapter One

**"Squall to the Quad please! Repeat: Squall Leonhart to the Quad please." **

Rolling over to glance at his bedside clock, Squall let out an exasperated sigh. 0800hrs on his day off and he still found himself being paged over the intercom. Apparently taking personal leave still wasn't enough to escape his duties as Commander of Balamb Garden. _'Next time I take a personal day, I'm sneaking out in the middle of the night and hiding in another country.' _

Getting up out of bed as silently as possible, hoping not to wake Rinoa, Squall glanced down and realized that she was already gone. _'Hmm, she must have taken Angelo for his run.' _Stepping over to his dresser he quickly dressed and attempted to brush his unruly hair into some semblance of order. Giving up after a few moments he went to the small bathroom and brushed his teeth and grabbed some deodorant.

Once done, he grabbed his gunblade and jacket and stepped out into the hallway. After locking up he turned and strode down to the central corridor that led to the Garden Proper, passing several other SeeDs who promptly stepped out of his way and gave a hasty salute. Nodding at them, he quickly made his way to the center of garden and turned to head to the Quad. Glancing around he noticed for the first time,that other than the two men he had passed in the Dorm Hallway there didn't appear to be anyone else around. In fact, the only sound to be heard was the soft gurgling of the multiple waterfall's and the artificial stream circling around the central pillar of Garden. 

Making his way around the central column he soon found himself at the entrance to the Quad. Sitting on one of the benches by the entrance he saw Irvine Kinneas resting with his hat over his face and his head tilted back as if asleep. At the sound of Squall's footsteps, Irvine slid his hat back up on his head and quickly stood. 

"Hey, Squall, just the man I was looking for." 

"You call that looking? It looked more like sleeping to me." Squall replied to him. Even though his voice never raised and he made no obvious facial expression, Irvine could tell he was slightly ticked at being called on his day off. 

"Hey buddy, I have the ears of a sharpshooter. I can hear a pin drop or a mouse at fifty yards. In fact…."

"Whatever. Why am I needed in the Quad? And where is everyone? I hardly saw any people the whole way down here. If someone decided to attack the Garden right now they could take half of it before we knew they were here." 

"Hey, don't ask me? I just know that Quistis asked that I wait here to make sure you showed up. All she told me was there was something important and we needed to get there ASAP." Irvine answered. 

"Fine! Let's go then." Squall turned and without waiting to see if Irvine would follow, began making his way into the main area of the Quad. 

Once he reached the base of the stairs he stopped to wait for Irvine to catch up and began to look around to try and find what was so important that Quistis had felt he needed dragged out of bed on his day off. Once Irvine caught up to Squall he looked around for a moment before turning to his friend. "Hmm. That's strange I don't see her. Hey Squall I'll check over aroound the trees, why don't you check the Stage area."

"Whatever." Squall said before noticing that Irvine had already trotted off towards the edge of the Quad. Turning back he made his way towards the stage. As he walked he glanced around and noted that the reconstruction appeared to be well under way. The area of floor that broke during Galbadia's attack had been repaired and actually enlarged. The stage itself was also close to being finished. Currently it was hidden from view by a large sheet running from one end to the other. 

Squall turned and began making his way towards the stage. He was almost to the stage when from behind him came the sound of someone blowing a shrill whistle. At the sound of the signal the sheet in front of him suddenly dropped. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Squall found himself confronted by an evil worse than Ultimecia. All his friends and a good portion of the garden stood on the stage or around it clapping and waving at him. Rinoa, standing in front jumped off the stage and dove into his arms. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she stepped away and pulled him forward. 

"Surprise! We figured the only way to get you to come to your own birthday party was to trick you." She said as she continued to drag him up on stage and into the middle of the throng of well wishers. 

Squall, finally able to find his voice, turned to Rinoa. "How did you know it was my birthday." He asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Rinoa, instead of answering simply pointed to Quistis, who was standing nearby, stepped up and hugged Squall before answering. "It's in your personnel file upstairs. We knew you weren't planning on telling anyone so we planned everything during your last mission." 

"Selphie planned most of it but we all had assigned duties," added Rinoa, "Like Irvine; he was watching you to make sure you didn't bolt when we surprised you."

Great, now everyone knew his birthday. Looking one last time at the entrance to the Quad and realizing that escape was futile Squall turned back and followed Rinoa as she took him around to all the people wanting to say Happy Birthday. Nodding to several people he followed Rinoa until she finally led him to a table near the celebration. Well it was bound to happen eventually he figured as he watched people talking and laughing. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. As long as they don't sing.

{----------------------------------------------------------------------------}

As Rinoa led Squall away, Quistis turned to find Irvine and Selphie standing next to her. "Well, he didn't kill anyone or try jumping off the Quad." Quistis noticing Irvines dejected look asked him what was wrong.

"I made a bet with Zell about what he would do when we dropped the curtain." He replied. "Looks like I lost." Laughing at Irvine's remark, Quistis waved to them and began making her way through the Quad in search of Rinoa and Squall. She soon found them sitting at a table near the stairs leading out of the Quad. Noticing the red flush on Squall's cheeks she couldn't help but giggle again. Never thought I'd see the day that Squall would blush. 

"Care if I join you guys?" She asked and sat down when they nodded. "So what are your plans today?"

"I'm taking Squall out to lunch and then we were going to Edea's old orphanage to relax for a few days." 

"We are?"

Yes Squall, I already talked to Xu and she is more than happy to cover for you. She said something about you refusing to take very many days off. So the matter is closed! No discussion!" 

Squall sat stunned for a second as he processed this new information. Well, he did spend all his time here working and to be honest it would be nice to spend some extra time with Rinoa for a change. "Whatever." Glancing back and forth he realized that both Quistis and Rinoa were turning bright red, then at exactly the same time they both began laughing uncontrollably. All Squall could do was rest his head in his hands and sigh.

To be continued.

More Authors notes: I was going to make this chapter longer but the story will turn pretty dark soon so I wanted to split up and extend some of the beginning chapters. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note. I don't own any of the characters. Started a new story. Also working on my others. My computer passed away quite a while back and I had to save for a new one. I plan on posting regularly again. I hope you like this. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated.

****

Exiled Mind

Chapter Two

"Rinoa, are you ready?" Squall asked as the pair stood waiting to exit the train from Balamb to Timber. After Squall's surprise party they had quickly packed and headed for Balamb Town. After enjoying a peaceful meal they had made there way to the station and bought tickets for the trip. But now Rinoa seemed intent on getting the two of them stuck on the train as she darted around trying to collect all her luggage. Squall, on the other hand shifted his single backpack onto his shoulder and helped her to scoop up the remainder of her luggage. 

"Yup, now I am." She replied with a giggle, and followed Squall out of the room.

As they left the station Squall glanced up at the setting sun and then turned back to Rinoa. "We should check into a hotel tonight. We can rent a car in the morning and head for Winhill. Zell and Selphie said they would meet us there in the Ragnarok and fly us to Edea's Orphanage." Rinoa nodded her agreement to Squall and they soon arrived at the hotel. 

**__**

'Squall….'

"Huh? What did you say Rinoa?" Squall, who had been in the process of renting a room turned to Rinoa. As he started to turn towards her Squall saw a flash of light and felt a quesiness in his stomach. 

"I didn't say anything Squall." She said as she stepped to his side. 

"Ok, sorry I thought I heard something just a second ago." He replied as he tried to shake the strange feeling away. 

**__**

'My time is near…'

This time Squall was certain he was hearing someone, but he could see no one around except for Rinoa. "Squall, are you ok? You look flushed?"

"Yeah, just a little tired I guess. Now come on, lets get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Squall answered but still couldn't shake the strange feeling and the light headed feeling he was getting. 

After the couple dropped their bags on the couch of the rented room Squall walked unsteadily towards the bed. "I just need to rest a minute. Must be tired" he mumbled to Rinoa. Rinoa walked towards him and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Hyne, Squall, your burning up." 

At the same moment as Rinoa began speaking Squall heard another voice, filled with malice, speaking but it seemed to him as if the voice was in his own head. 

**__**

'And now your time ends…' Squall collapsed to the bed and grabbed his head as a whistling sound filled the room. It grew in pitch until he felt as if his head would explode. 

Rinoa was crouched above and Squall could see her lips moving but was unable to hear what she said over the whistling nose. As he looked up at her and tried to speak he heard a thunderous clap and slumped to the floor. 

His last view was of Rinoa screaming.

{----------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

**** **__**

Squall found himself standing in a field. Or at least what used to be a field. Now all that could be seen was barren land, scorched of all life. All that remained were small clumps of burnt grass and tree stumps. The sky overhead churned with clouds and lightning. It moved almost as if it were being seen through a time lapsed video. Though the strangest thing of all was the sound. Or, he noted, the lack of sound. Not a crack of thunder or even a whisper of the wind he felt whipping around his head. 

For as far as the eye could see, there was nothing but this destroyed landscape. Looking around for some clue as to what could have caused such damage he began moving forwards. 

For how long he walked he wasn't sure, though it had felt like days. Still, the landscape around him never changed. If not for the trail of dusty footprints behind him, Squall would have thought that he was standing in the same spot as when he had arrived in this cursed place.

'When I arrived? When did I arrive here?' He realized that he had no memory of how he had ended up in his current situation. No matter how hard he tried he found he couldn't remember anything that had happened prior to ending up here. 

Squall looked around once again, everything was still the same as before. For some reason he found his vision fixed on a distant speck on the horizon. As he stared, the spot seemed to waver and gain substance. Slowly at first but quickly gaining solidity it formed into the shape of a dome shaped building. Smoke poured out of it from every direction and rose into the sky to be swept away with the clouds above. 

Picking up his pace, Squall charged towards the building, a sudden fear beginning to grow inside his chest. Drawing near, his fears were confirmed. The building was close enough now that he could pick out individual features and markings. The balcony, The Quad with its damaged side, even the crumbled front gate. 

It was his home, Balamb Garden, and it was destroyed! Approaching the front gate, he realized that what he had thought to be rubble was something else entirely. They weren't chunks of the building, they were bodies. Moving amongst them, he began recognizing most of them. Squall crouched in front of a female SeeD and pulled her hair out of her face, it was one of his instructors from when he was a child. 

Moving to other bodies he checked for signs of life but found none. Everyone was dead and the looks on their face choked Squall to the core. They all seemed to be looking at him as if he was to blame for all that happened. Unable to stand anymore he stood and began making his way deeper into Garden. 

As he moved towards the Quad he found he was unable to shake a feeling of being watched and followed. Squall was just stepping into the Quad entrance when he heard a clunking noise from somewhere behind his position. It was the first sound he had heard in what felt like days. It seemed impossibly loud and almost caused him to jump in fright. Years of training kicked in however and he immediately dropped his hand to his weapon and spun even as the Lionheart cleared its sheath. 

He found himself confronted by nothing.

Then he heard the same clunking noise again but this time it came from the vicinity of the Quad. Even as Squall spun about he heard a deep rumbling laugh that seemed to surround his whole being. 

And with it Squall felt a pain more intense than any magic spell he had ever been hit with. His vision dimmed to a point as he felt Lionheart slip from his fingers. As the pain continued to wash over him and blanket his body Squall felt something seem to tear through his mind. 

With that sensation he slipped out of consciousness. The whole time he felt more than heard the rumbling laughter as it followed him into oblivion.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note. I don't own any of the characters. Started a new story. Also working on my others. My computer passed away quite a while back and I had to save for a new one. I plan on posting regularly again. I hope you like this. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated.

****

Exiled Mind

Chapter Three

"I can't tell what's wrong with him. His vitals are fine, and his brain activity is normal so far." Said Dr. Kadawaki as she finished examining Squall. He had been brought in with a semi-hysterical Rinoa attached to his side. After Squall collapsed Rinoa had managed to contact Balamb Garden and inform the Headmaster about had happened. Cid had then dispatched the Ragnarok with Quistis, Selphie and Irvine, who had arrived within hours of the call. From there they returned to Balamb Garden and transported Squall to the Infirmary.

Rinoa; seated next to Squall's bed in one of the infirmaries side rooms looked up at the elderly doctor with obvious frustration showing on her face. "What do you mean? Of course there has to be something wrong with him. You just have to look again!"

I'm trying everything I can Rinoa. We should know more once his blood work is done, but that will be at least another hour. In the meantime can you try to think of anything that could have caused his collapse? Possibly something in his food or a drink he had."

Rinoa sat quietly, holding Squall's hand, and for a moment Dr. Kadawaki thought she hadn't heard the question. She was about to repeat her question when Rinoa finally lifted her head and glanced at her. "We had lunch in Balamb at the little diner next to the hotel but we had the same thing. After that we caught the train to Timber. We had just checked into the hotel when Squall started looking pale. It happened so fast, I wasn't sure if he was even alive. One minute he was fine and then he just grabbed his head and collapsed to the floor. After I checked his pulse and tried curing him I called Headmaster Cid and he sent Quistis and the others out to get us." 

"Alright then that should rule out poison since you don't appear to be affected." Dr. Kadawaki replied thoughtfully and then crossed over to Rinoa's side and placed a hand on the distraught girl's shoulder. "Rinoa, honey, why don't you let Quistis take you back to your dorm and try to rest. I will call you once we get the blood work back or if there is any change in his condition."

Rinoa simply gave a slight nod of her head and the doctor walked out to her office to call Quistis back to the infirmary.

Picking up her phone she dialed several numbers and within several rings was talking to Quistis. "This is Quistis." Answered the younger lady.

"Yeah this is Doctor Kadawaki, can you come take Rinoa to her dorm and see if you can't get her to rest. The poor girl looks like she might drop any second."

"Ok Dr. K. I'm on my way down right now." There was a slight pause on the other end and the sound of someone else speaking in the background before Quistis spoke again. "Doctor has there been any change in his condition?"

'No, I'm sorry I just can't tell anything as of yet. It's still to early, but hopefully we will learn something from the blood work."

"Thank you." Replied Quistis before hanging up the phone. The doctor did the same and sat down at her desk to wait for the results of the blood work. 

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Quistis hung up the phone and turned back to the small gathering of people in her office. Selphie and Irvine were sitting in the two chairs in front of her desk and Zell was pacing back and forth near the door, stopping and shadow boxing every few feet. "The doctor said that there is no change in his condition but she does need me to come and get Rinoa so that I can take her back to her room and try to make sure she is ok."

Zell stopped his pacing and walked over to the desk to stand next to Irvine. "Is there any thing we can do to help?"

Quistis nodded her head before continuing. "Yeah, Selphie, I want you to come with me. Try to help cheer Rinoa up. Irvine and Zell, I want you two to make sure that there aren't any rumors running around Garden about Squall's illness. Check out some of the meeting areas and tell people that Squall wasn't feeling well and he is simply resting for a while in the Infirmary. He's become pretty popular since the Ultimecia incident six months ago and we don't want any panic starting." 

With everyone clear on what to do the group split up and headed out to take care of each of their individual assignments. Zell headed for the cafeteria and Irvine turned towards the Quad. Each of them sharing very similar thoughts about their leader and close friend, and hoping that Squall would truly be alright.

{---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

The first thing to return was a dim sensation of light on the edge of his vision. It started as a speck you would see after staring straight into the sun. Slowly it shifted into a single image and finally he found himself floating in a see of colors. Soon, all these colors faded until all that was left was black. 

Then other sensations began to return. First was smell, and a strange yet familiar scent filled his noise. Unable to remember what this scent was, the man concentrated on his other senses. Soon he could feel wind rushing past his body and then finally he could hear it as well. 

As all of this returned he sat up groggily and began to assess his situation. Looking around he tried to remember how he had ended up in this Hyne forsaken place.

__

Hyne? Who is Hyne? Why did I just think that?

With a burst of panic, the man realized he had no memories of who he was. His mind felt as if it had been wiped clean like chalk off a chalk board. He remembered basic things like how to walk and talk but not much else. Pushing himself to his feet he looked down and almost collapsed as a wave of vertigo washed over him. He found himself standing on nothingness. There was only black. He also noticed for the first time that he was naked as a newborn. Suddenly embarrassed he covered himself and looked around to see if he anyone had seen. 

__

Where am I? What is this place?

****

I have your answers! A voice so loud it knocked him back to his knees. Blinking the flashes of light out of his eyes he turned trying to find the source of the voice.

__

Who are you?

****

I am the same as you. I am everything and I am nothing. I am black and I am white. Just as you now are.

His modesty forgotten, the man pushed himself to his feet and turned in the direction the voice seemed to flow from, almost as if it were being carried by the wind he felt in his face. 

__

Enough of your riddles! Who are you? And who am I? Or is it what are you?

****

Do not worry child. You will get all your answers soon enough but first you have many other lessons to be taught. For now I will answer one question. Choose wisely.

Fine, I'll play along with this game for now but I want answers and I want them soon. I want to know my name? 

****

Very well! You shall be called Graven from now on. You will be the first of my creations. And now for your first lesson I shall teach you obedience.

Even as these words were spoken the wind picked up and knocked the man to his knees. With the wind came a howling so intense it pushed all thought from his mind and crumpled him to the ground. And so began the corruption of his mind.

{------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Rinoa lay in bed exhausted but unable to sleep. She had been resting in her room ever since hearing the results of the blood work. They had found nothing in his blood, no chemicals, no poisons, nothing. And still he lay there without moving. Rinoa had stayed with him holding his hand until Quistis and Selphie forced her back to her room with the promise of waking her if there were any changes in Squall's condition. Giving up on sleep she sat up out of bed and walked into her bathroom. Turning on her shower she quickly undressed and stepped in. She stood under the hot water and stared at the wall in front of her. Rinoa found her attention fixed on the soap holder in front of her. Hanging from it was a back scrubber that she had bought Squall as a gag gift. Its handle was carved with a Griever emblem on it. 

Seeing it caused her to think of Squall again. She had not cried yet and suddenly felt the dam burst open, she crumpled to the floor of the shower and hugged her knees sobbing. For how long she sat there she didn't know but when she finally heard her phone ringing she realized that the water had gone completely cold and she was shivering. Jumping out she grabbed a robe and dove at the phone by the bed.

"Hello?"

"Rinoa? It's Selphie. I'm in the infirmary with Squall. You better come down here."

"What's going on?" She asked, letting hope begin to build that Squall might have woken up. She felt that hope shatter though when Selphie answered her question.

"It's Squall. I'm sorry but his condition is beginning to deteriorate. Dr. K. doesn't know what caused it."

Rinoa didn't hear any of it though as she dropped the phone and hurriedly pulled her robe on and charged out of her room. 

{---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Dr Kadawaki turned to Rinoa as they stood next to Squall's bed. "I was checking in on him when he started thrashing against the bed. It took Selphie and me to hold him and even then he would have rolled out of the bed if Irvine hadn't shown up. That's why we had to restrain him like this." 

Rinoa didn't answer; she simply stared at her love, lying in bed and tied down with rope shackles on his hands and feet. 

"I did several tests including checking his brain functions again." Dr K. continued. "This time though, I noticed that his brain wave was different. Before when I checked it had a good pattern but this time it is beginning to waver. Almost like his brain is faltering." 

"What can we do?" asked Rinoa quietly. She looked up when no answer was forthcoming. She felt her heart skip in her chest when the doctor finally answered.

I don't know." She replied while putting her hand on Rinoa's. "But if we can't do something to stabilize him soon then I'm afraid we might lose him."

As if to confirm her statement, Squall's body began convulsing again. Only this time it was much worse. Rinoa tried to hold his hand but he thrashed so hard that she couldn't get a grip on it. His eyes could be seen rolling in their sockets and he quickly became sweat covered. 

And the worst part for Rinoa was when he began screaming in unconscious pain. 

To Be Continued…

Authors Notes: So how is it so far? I hope to have another chapter up soon so stick around. Thanks to the following people for their reviews. Make sure to check out all their stories too.

CelesteSpring 

LibraryGirl 

Freelancer47 

Angelprinczess29

Quisty121

Mary

Spacemonkey

CTHKSI


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note. I don't own any of the characters. Started a new story. Also working on my others. My computer passed away quite a while back and I had to save for a new one. I plan on posting regularly again. I hope you like this. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated.

**__**

Exiled Mind

Chapter Four

"I have him sedated for now but we need to find someone who knows more about this type of condition." Said Dr. Kadawaki as she sat down wearily in her chair. Looking down at the reports she had gathered on Squalls condition she sat quietly for a moment before looking back up at the young girl sitting across from her. "Rinoa, I am going to call a specialist in Esther and see if they have any ideas."

Rinoa took in this new information and decided to mention something to the doctor. Squall had told her about it and asked her to keep it a secret but under the current circumstances she didn't feel like she had any other options left. "Doctor, let me call. I can talk to the president and see if he can help."

"The president of Esther?" Asked Dr. Kadawaki. "Rinoa I don't think the president of a large nation will be willing to help in this case. He may have hired us to help with the recent events but this isn't his problem."

Rinoa cut her off with a wave of her hand before continuing. "You don't understand. I am going to break a promise and I hope you will keep what I tell you a secret." She paused to consider how to word her next statement. "The president has a unique relationship to Squall."

"I don't understand what you mean, Rinoa?" 

"President Laguna Loire is Squall's father. He told Squall shortly after we defeated Ultimecia."

The doctor sat in stunned silence for some time before going on. "He's Squall's father? How did Squall take that bit of news?"

Despite everything going on, Rinoa felt a small smile creeping across her face. "He dove across the presidents desk and tried to throttle him. Once Laguna's advisors Kiros and Ward managed to pry Squall off the president he finally calmed down enough to listen to why Laguna had waited so long to tell him. Laguna told him that he didn't know about it until he returned to Winhill only to find Raine had passed away giving birth to Squall. The towns folk had never liked Laguna very much and told him that the child had died shortly after birth. It was only a few years ago when Ellone turned up in Esther that he found out about Squall and what had really happened. He spent the last two years tracking him down." Rinoa paused a moment before continuing on and took a drink of water.

"He found out that Squall had become a member of SeeD. That's why he asked specifically for Squall when he hired SeeD to destroy Ultimecia." Rinoa finished and sat silently while the doctor decided how to best use this new information. 

"Ok, if you say he is Squall's father then let's call him. Maybe he can find a specialist who can help us." The doctor slid the phone across her desk and within moments Rinoa was on hold waiting to be connected to the presidents private residents. Rinoa found herself relieved that Squall had given her the necessary codes to allow her access to the president.

After several rings a sleepy voice answered the phone. "Hello? Kiros if this is you telling me that I have to come to another late night meeting then I am quitting and I am going to kick your butt."

"Laguna? No this is Rinoa. Squall's girlfriend, we need your help." 

"Rinoa! Of course, sorry about that I thought it was Kiros again. What can I help you with? Is every thing ok with you and Squall? He didn't do something mean to you did he? Want me to talk to him and set him straight? I can, and I would be more than happy to do it."

Rinoa had learned from experience that you had to jump in and stop Laguna from talking for hours on end. "No it's about Squall but not that, something happened to him we were on vacation and he collapsed." She heard a sudden intake of breath and guessed that her last statement had completely woken up the president. Giving him a second she went on to tell him everything that had happened up to Squall's current condition.

"So he need's a specialist. Can you move him?"

"I don't know? Let me find out?"

Laguna replied quickly to her question. "Ok, you find out if he can be moved and I will check with my people here. If he can be moved bring him here and I will have a room and a team of specialist's ready for him by the time he arrives. If he can't be moved then I will bring the specialist's to Balamb Garden instead."

"Ok, I'll check and call you back." Said Rinoa before disconnecting and relating everything Laguna had said to the doctor. "Do you think it's safe to move him to Esther?" 

Doctor Kadawaki sat silently for a moment before responding. "It should be if we're careful about it. We can talk to Cid and see if we can use the Ragnarok. Also, I can have Xu fill in for me so that I can travel along with him in case any thing should happen while we are airborne."

An hour later and they had all the arrangements made. The Doctor and Rinoa would head to Esther with Squall. Quistis and Zell would stay at Garden to run everything in place of Squall, Selphie to fly the Ragnarok and Irvine to help protect everyone from any monsters still loose inside of Esther. 

{-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

As the sun began to rise over Balamb, Squall was wheeled aboard the Ragnarok along with the others who were set to go with him. Quistis and Zell also came to see them off and to see Squall before he left. 

Quistis stood next to Rinoa and put her arm around the girl's shoulder. "You take care of him and remember that if you need anything don't be afraid to call me." Seeing Rinoa's nod of ascent she then stepped to where Squall lay upon his bed and knelt down to whisper in his ear. "And you get better, that's an order. Rinoa needs you and so do the rest of us. We've all been through too much already to have anything happen to you now." She then kissed him lightly on the forehead before turning and waving to Selphie and Irvine as she left the ship. 

Zell stood for a moment next to Squall before patting him lightly on the shoulder. He then gave the traditional SeeD salute and turned to leave after giving Rinoa a hug and whispering in her ear. "Take care of him Rinoa. And take care of yourself to. Well I gotta go. I'll see you both back here in no time." 

She nodded as a tear ran down her cheek and waved good bye to everyone as the cargo doors slid closed and the Ragnarok rose up into the sky. Turning she walked over to her seat by Squall and noticed that Doctor Kadawaki was standing next to her. "Don't worry Rinoa, Squall has always been a fighter. This time won't be any different. Just have faith in him and that he will find a way back to you."

"I know but I'm scared because he's all alone again. I feel helpless when he needs me the most." Rinoa cried as the she held his hand and prayed that Laguna would be able to help.

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

When the Ragnarok landed in Esther they found that Laguna, Kiros and Ward had already showed up as well as a team of doctors. They stood waiting for the Ragnarok to land. Once it did Squall was wheeled out and moved to the former site of the Odine Lab. Laguna had thrown Odine in jail a couple of months earlier when he discovered that Odine had been trying to run experiments on Ellone without her consent. Now the former lab was used to treat specialized cases such as Squall's. A scientist named Maddy Altec, who was the head of her class at Esther University and even believed to be as smart if not smarter than Odine currently held the position as lead doctor at the newly renamed Esther Clinic for Helping Others. Or ECHO Lab for short. 

Once everyone had arrived at ECHO Lab, Squall was immediately placed in a diagnosis room and Maddy Altec asked that she and her team be given time to work on him. Rinoa had refused at first but finally seemed to realize she would only be in the way. So while they waited Laguna suggested that everyone return to the presidential mansion to await word.

When they arrived at his home they were greeted by Ellone. "Hello everyone, how are you doing?" She asked after giving everyone a hug. "How is Squall holding up?"

"His condition is stable at the moment but that's only due to the tranquilizers we gave him." Replied Dr. Kadawaki as everyone took seats around the living room and made him or herself comfortable. 

Rinoa, who had been sitting quietly, lost in thought suddenly had an idea. "Hey Ellone, can you send me into Squall? Maybe it would help me to figure out what happened to him."

Ellone sat thoughtfully for a moment before responding. "I don't see why not. Ok just lay down on the couch and relax. Think about Squall and when you want to go." Ellone moved and sat next the Rinoa, placing her hands on Rinoa's temples. 

Rinoa closed her eyes and soon felt the familiar sensation of weightlessness that accompanied Ellone's sending. She concentrated on the moments before Squall collapsed. The images began to take place in her head as she began to see through Squall's eyes. 

Something was definitely wrong though. Normally you could see everything going on and to a certain extent communicate with the person you were linked to. This time though, all she could get were random flickers of images and thoughts. She tried to piece together some order to the chaos. As Rinoa looked around mentally for a clue she began to feel like she was being watched. Feeling uneasy she called out hoping that Squall would hear her but as she did she felt a shudder pass through her mind and then it felt as if she had ran into a brick wall at full speed. 

Rinoa felt the connection shatter as she was forced into back into her own body. As she fell back she saw one last image flash by. A pair of eerie red eyes staring at her hungrily. Then the connection shut off and she felt herself back inside her own body. Rinoa sat up, feeling slightly disoriented and looked around. 

Ellone was sprawled out on the floor with Laguna and Doctor Kadawaki crouching over her. Rinoa turned to Irvine and Selphie as they helped her stand up. "What happened?"

"I don't know? She was in her trance and then all of a sudden she cried out and collapsed." Replied Selphie as they walked over to Ellone. 

Irvine turned to Rinoa and asked her. "We were hoping you would wake up soon so that you could tell us what happened."

Rinoa shot Irvine a confused look as they reached their other companions. "What do you mean by waiting for me to wake up? I was only out for a couple seconds."

"Nope sweetheart you have been out for over three hours." Said Irvine gently to her. 

"But it only felt like seconds." Rinoa crouched down and turned to Laguna. "How is she?"

Laguna sat up and looked at Rinoa, "She appears to be coming out of it now." Sure enough, within a few minutes Ellone was sitting up and looking around. "You ok Ellone?" 

"Yeah," she replied shakily, "It was strange, I couldn't connect to Squall like in the past. I felt like I ran into a wall. What about you Rinoa? Did you see anything?"

Rinoa nodded and related everything that she had seen. Laguna sat thoughtfully and looked at the doctor before beginnig to speak. Before he could say anything though the phone rang and interupted what he was about to say. "Hello? Yeah? Ok, we will be there shortly. Thank you Dr Altec. Uh-huh, Bye."

Laguna placed the phone back in its cradle and turned to everyone gathered. "They want us to return to the ECHO Lab. Dr. Altec says they might know what is wrong with him."

Rinoa immediately ran to his side. "What, what did they say?" she asked in a scared voice.

Laguna paled as he repeated what the doctor had said. 

"He's dying."

To Be Continued. 

This cliffhanger is dedicated to CelesteSpring and her hatred of cliffhangers. Sorry I couldn't resist that one. Se ya next time. 


End file.
